Episode 1481 (21st August 1990)
Plot Sgt MacArthur drives into the farmyard and looks closely at the car. Kate is having big nightmares. Joe gets up for milking and is confronted by a yard full of police. Sgt MacArthur takes him inside and confronts Kate. He explains that there has been a hit and run accident on Robblesfield Road. He tries to get Kate to confess. Joe is bewildered. Kate asks how the victim is. She is in shock as MacArthur tells her that the victim was Pete Whiteley and he died at 3am at Leeds General Infirmary. He insists on breathalysing her. The test is positive and Kate is cautioned and taken to the police station. Nick receives a letter from his mum saying that she wants to come and visit. Rachel receives her A-level results - one A and two B's. She is dying to tell Joe and Kate, but does not know where they are. Dolly suspects that Frank may have been drinking again after Kim tells her that he stayed out all night. Rachel finds Frank in Chris' office looking rather rough with a hangover. He asks her to call Dolly. Joe is furious when the police let Fran go without charging her and blames her for the accident. Kate is released on police bail. She has to appear before the magistrates in one weeks time and will probably be charged with death by wreckless driving, though she could face a manslaughter charge. Dolly arrives to collect Frank and tells Rachel about Pete's death. The Woolpack regulars gossip about Pete's death. Bill walks in the pub and Henry gives him a brandy. He is distraught and does not know how he is going to tell Lynn. Everyone wants to know who was responsible. Joe packs Fran's belongings and tells her to get out. Frank thanks Dolly for looking after him, but she tells him that she is not prepared to be treated like a bit of dirt one minute and then bail him out the next, he apologises. Rachel telephones Emmerdale Farm and talks to Joe about Pete's death. She wonders why Joe sounds so upset. Kate breaks down and Joe supports her. Elsa tells Nick that she is looking forward to meeting his mum. Fran calls a taxi to leave the farm. She attempts to apologise to Joe as she goes, but he gives her a piece of his mind just as Rachel comes home and she realises that her mum killed Pete. Cast Regular cast *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Archie - Tony Pitts Guest cast *Sgt MacArthur - Martin Dale *Fran - Heather Wright *Trafford - Adam Bareham Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse attic bedroom, kitchen, parlour and field *Blackthorn Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen, sitting room and grounds *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractor - Chris Tate's office, reception, stairs and corridors *Hotten Police Station - Reception *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar Notes *Madeleine Howard is credited as Sarah though she does not appear. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Memorable dialogue Dolly Skilbeck: "Look Mr Tate, you had some plain speaking for me yesterday, let's call this my turn now shall we?" Frank Tate: "What?" Dolly Skilbeck: "I'm not prepared to be treated like a bit of dirt one minute and then bail you out with your wife the next." Frank Tate: "I know that." Dolly Skilbeck: "Yes, well maybe you could remember that. And maybe you could also remember that the next time you're tempted to treat me like a... doormat, you might just need a nursemaid the next day and I'm not prepared to be both." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD